epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Ezio's Super Duper Trooper Cooper Diss Track on that fucking loser ass bitch Kirby GONE SEXUAL HOTTEST SHIT YOU'LL HEAR THIS YEAR EZIO BE STARTING RENNESIANCE OF DISS TRACKS
Remember the Video Game Tourney Neo and Trix (I think?) tried to do? Ye that failed. But you know what didn't fail? The lyrics for the battle that I saved. So what do you do when you're a lazy creator? Copy the lines and contrust them in the form of a diss track which makes no sense but who knows maybe I will start a trend of diss tracks on this wiki. Seeing the wiki prospire in good battles and the tourney inspired me to go back on track so a new battle coming soon hopefully. Enjoy. Credit for the picture is Mr fuck yo ma himself, Leo. You all know who it is Its your boi EzII0 back on the traxk We bout to kill this shit adiamo yall fuckers lets go Hey Kirby, why are you so curvy, you're in my bout to hit list and you still ennerve me. My target's walking Candy Floss, please tell this kid he'll never burn me uh,uh,,uh, yo this is it man I could pass the future, dont add the X, sleep all diss and my victory wont be complex You're the strangest thing I'll fuck over since a nun and a nut who killed her ex This lame ass Game Boy Advances to some failed consoles of last era Slaying Micios, check-listing missions, and wishing them a Buanosera Tell me Kirb, are you worse when trying to dance or when Waggling Dees? Sptting hot pieces while in Animus mode, do you know what's that kids? You want to be me, but when you'll try and swallow you could not steal my swaggers My Legacy'll die out? Grullo, I'm homies with the bankers. uh Yo this shit is hotter then Savanarola But even know the stakes are raised haha Get it? Stakes? Okay, I'll stop ye Maikick of Omofo will spin this volleyball like crazy Don't add cheese to the beef that I'm bringing like this is Bolognese (OHH!) Once I'm done crushing, I'll bring flowers to your grave, last time it got me laid I am the Knight, so dark you'll bend your knees and then I'll offer you my blade Dont fight with me, I'm hood boss, one button will start a battalion The only masterpiece you've done was thanks to an Italian 'Want our Italian MTs, just fresh and seasoned? Stay still Just one finger flip and all tomatoes will spill. uh This kid is going down man, he aint got no chance Ma fatha didnt die for this, last one, here we go '' ''ye Be a real assassin, cuh, just try and choose your own morale Or you wont end up lost and killed when you are owned by HAL What won't come back to you is that your cutter won't hurt me! Ribbon got elastic, your Love-Love Stick first went into 3D! Gender Neutral? With that high-pitched bambina voice I disagree And seeming as you can fit inside yourself King Triple D D D And to finish off this blob, I think its time yall will agree Requiescat de Dreamland, now I'll let Kirby's peace be Category:Blog posts